Life's Blessings
by loopyem89
Summary: Just a little glimpse into Miranda's life...


**Hmm ok, i've never wrote a mirandy fic before, however after reading so many great ones i was bit by the bug to have a go. So this is my somewhat average attempt, apologies for any mistakes etc as it hasn't been beta'd. Enjoy and let me know what you think...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own them but I can wish right...**

**Life's Blessings**

As she stood in the quietness of the room, the stress and fatigue of the day was shed quickly. It had become a ritual for her over the last couple months to step inside here anytime she was late home from the office or delayed after attending some evening function where her presence had been required. It was here in this room she could find peace from the world outside and escape the daily trial and tribulations that came with it. It was in here where she could forget about the endless line of incompetent employees who walked the corridors of Runaway or Irv Ravitz and the underhand tactics that came with him trying to dethrone her from her place as editor in chief. It was here in this room that she could count the blessings her life had brought her, especially in recent years.

"I get the distinct impression that you're trying to avoid joining me in our bed." Familiar arms wrapped themselves around her and Miranda didn't even try to hide the smile that crept onto her face at the accustomed feeling. She leaned into the body as her hands came up to cover those which had encircled her from behind.

"Heavens no, why would I be doing that when it's the favourite part of my day?"

A soft chuckle from her lover was heard before Miranda felt delicate lips place a kiss at the base of her neck. Andrea Sachs, her wife. There was one person she would forever be grateful for having in her life. After finalising her divorce from Stephen never had she imagined that there would be a 3rd marriage or that it would be her once upon a time second assistant becoming Mrs Priestly, yet here they both were together. It is often said that if you're lucky in life you will find someone to stand by your side throughout it all and weather even the biggest of storms. It was during the 6 months following the disaster that was Paris fashion week that she realised Andrea was that person. The woman had become been a fixture in her daily life and so her absence had been felt immensely. Fortunately for her it was only another 3 before Andrea herself came to comprehend the same about her former boss. Now 4 years later the way of truth and love had won, they were kindred souls bound together in wedded bliss.

"The twins called earlier this evening to let us know that they had safely arrived at their grandmothers. They said they would speak with you tomorrow but still wanted me to remind you about the recital next week."

"I haven't forgotten. I've already made it clear that my schedule shall be left free that evening."

Her daughters were another blessing in her life. Caroline and Cassidy weren't little girls anymore but nearly 15 year old teenagers who were just as intelligent and perceptive as herself. They had seen the melancholy that had settled oven their mother and were quick to realise then that it wasn't from the impending divorce. So when Andrea had returned to her life a few months later, the two of them had embraced the woman into the family as though she had always been there.

"Well now, since the girls are not here about we make up for lost time, I've missed you these last few days."

Miranda turned so she was facing her wife and gently took her into her arms. She had been absent more than she had wanted to be lately so the reconnection was something they both needed. It had been too long since they had had the chance to just simply be with one another.

"I swear darling you get more beautiful every time I look at you."

Andrea smiled as she felt a soft hand caress her face before it fell and entwined itself with one of her own

"No it is you who gets even more beautiful my love", a hint of wonder in her voice.

She leaned in placing a soft kiss on the older woman's lips; a kiss which grew longer as Miranda pulled her love closer. It was slow and long and when they finally broke the exchange both were longing for more. They made a move to leave the room and were about to close the door when a loud cry shattered the peacefulness that had settled in the townhouse. Plans to make love to her wife were put aside for the time being as Miranda made her way back to her previous spot and leant down to pick up the little one who was determined to be heard.

Benjamin Theodore Priestly was the latest joy in her life. When Andrea had expressed the desire to maybe have a child of her own, Miranda was hard pressed to say no to the younger woman even though she had not been expecting to become a new mother again at this time of her life. Yet now as she stood cradling him in her arms she struggled to imagine him not being a part of their lives.

"You certainly know how to make some noise don't you little one."

"I think someone sensed his mom was home and just wanted to say hello." Andrea had moved back into the room to stand by her side.

"Hmm if that was the case I don't think it was necessary for him to use his full lung capacity to grab my attention."

The little boy had begun to quieten down while cradled in mother's arms, his cries becoming soft whimpers. When deep soulful eyes finally gave into sleep, Miranda gently lowered him back down into the crib and then allowed herself to be led out of the room but not before turning and taking one last look at to see that her son was sleeping peacefully. Yes, these were the moments the editor in chief of Runway loved the most. These precious moments when all that mattered was Andrea, the children and the home they had built together.

Life had indeed given her many a blessing.


End file.
